Locura de Amor Sobre Ruedas
by linithamonre77
Summary: Kagome y Bankotsu son los padrinos de la boda de sus amigos: Miroku y Sango. Pero Tokio está al otro lado del mundo y ellos tienen diez días para llegar. Entra a esta historia de vuelos retrasados, viajes asesinos en coche y trenes que juegan con tu cordura ;) Fic participante del reto Naughty Christmas 2015 Miembro del Circulo Mercenario
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el "Reto: Naughty Christmas 2015" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor". Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la historia es mía y está prohibido plagiar historias._**

 _ **Acá estoy de nuevo, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y que haya un prospero año nuevo, que hayan comido perdices y recibido muchos regalos.**_

 ** _La pareja es BankKag, así que si no te gusta la pareja, te invito a que te abstengas de hacer un comentario ofensivo._**

 ** _Puede haber OoC._**

 ** _Espero que me dejen un review comentando qué les pareció el cap (son gratis, dejen muchos, codos XD )_**

 ** _Sin más, les dejo una canción (que tampoco es mía) para que la escuchen mientras leen el capítulo:_**

* * *

 ** _Love Runs Out- OneRepublic_**

 _Hay un maníaco aquí_  
 _Tengo un ángel en uno de mis hombros, y a Mefistófeles en el otro_  
 _Mi mamá me crió muy bien,_  
 _Y ella me decía: "Haz lo que quieras, pero reza en las noches"_  
 _Y ahora se los digo a ustedes, porque yo soy muy devoto_  
 _Hasta que el amor llegó a su fin, el amor se acabó, sí_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Kagome suspiró derrotada. Aun se encontraba en sus manos el sobre color **dorado** que le anunciaba la próxima boda de su amiga, Sango, de la cual era la madrina de honor.

Suspiró y restregando su pequeña mano por su fino rostro, solo podía pensar:

¿A quién se le ocurre casarse en diciembre?

Pero la boda de su querida hermana no era el problema. Tampoco el que fuera en diciembre, ya que, después de tanto tiempo sin ver a sus padres ni a su ciudad natal, Tokio, pensaba hacerles una visita desde hace un buen rato.

No.

El problema estaba escrito en la invitación de la boda de Sango.

El padrino de honor.

Doblando el fino papel color crema, colocó con delicadeza la invitación de la boda de su mejor amiga en la mesita de noche, y se arrojó con fuerza a la cama.

Bankotsu Uchiha.

¿Qué sería de él después de tanto tiempo?

Mirando al techo, chasqueó la lengua.

Bankotsu era un tema del pasado, que no le interesaba y que había dado por olvidado cuando se mudó a Nueva York.

Resopló frustrada.

¿A quién quería engañar? Bankotsu se había colado en sus pensamientos y en su ser como una segunda piel y aún, después de tanto tiempo no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Recordó la rapidez con la que él se había olvidado de ella, mudándose a otro lado sin decir una palabra. Ése día, él le había roto el corazón con su desprecio, lo exprimió entre sus manos como si no fuese más que una chica fácil de las que frecuentaba y de las que tanto alarde hacía por sus aventuras de una noche.

 _¿Acaso eres estúpida? No sé qué tengas en ese intento de cerebro, que pensaste que podrías atarme a ti. Pero olvídalo. Nunca significaste nada._

La azabache apretó su almohada contra sus frágiles brazos y reprimió las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus pozos cafés.

Bankotsu había sido un idiota redomado de primera. No sabía que era lo que había pensado cuando creyó que el moreno la amaba. Apretó los parpados para deshacerse de cualquier intento de lágrimas que se había quedado atrapado entre sus ojos. Observó el portarretrato clavado en la pared color **rojo** de su habitación.

Era de aquellos tiempos cuando pensaban que no habría nada más que felicidad.

Sango tenía puesto un jersey de cuello alto color rojo y una bonita falda color gris y su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta. Estaba sonrojada y a su lado, Miroku, que tenía una de sus manos muy cerca de cierta parte intocable (el trasero) de la castaña, llevaba un suéter color morado que resaltaba sus azules ojos a juego con unos jeans negros. Junto a él, Kagome llevaba un fino suéter color verde y unos jeans azules apretados, su cintura era rodeada con posesividad por un moreno de azulina mirada que llevaba puesto un suéter gris con una chamarra de cuero negro encima de ésta y portaba unos jeans azul marino. Abrazado al cuello de éste, al final se encontraba Jakotsu; con una bufanda morada, un suéter color rosado y un pantalón de vivos colores.

Todos mostraban una sonrisa con todos los dientes. Había sido hace seis navidades, cuando estaban por entrar a la universidad y sólo pensaban en lo bueno que traía la vida.

Ja.

Cuando más te confías, la vida te daba una patada en el trasero, y tenía nombre: karma.

* * *

Un moreno de azulina mirada recorría las callejuelas de Washington en un convertible color negro. Sus pensamientos se encontraban inundados por los contradictorios sentimientos. Por una parte, la navidad era la época en la que su pasado había tenido una mayor dicha que ninguna otra, pero también era la que actualmente más le jorobaba la vida.

Mientras sostenía el volante y miraba a su alrededor, pensaba en mil y un razones estúpidas para atribuirle al espíritu navideño. Hacía años que prácticamente se había vuelto un Grinch con respecto a las fiestas decembrinas y miraba exasperado a su entorno.

Giró en un recodo de la calle, introduciendo el coche en un alto edificio. Subió la rampa que daba a su apartamento y se bajó del coche.

Introdujo una de sus manos en el buzón, sacando una montaña de correspondencia que le faltaba por leer. Chasqueó la lengua y metió una mano en el saco color gris que portaba, sacando del bolsillo de éste una llave plateada. La introdujo en la perilla de la puerta y posteriormente entró.

Estaba cansado, por lo que dejando los sobres en la mesa, comenzó a desabrocharse la corbata, cuando sintió unas finas manos rodearle el cuello. Las manos se movían descaradamente por su firme torso y cerró los ojos, permitiéndose disfrutar del contacto.

—Vamos a la cama, cariño— escuchó la suave voz, que hacia un enorme intento por sonar seductora.

Se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con una pelirroja envuelta con un albornoz blanco. Sus piernas lechosas se asomaban, y pensó que a pesar de no recordar si era Shayla, o Eleanor, o Kristine, y que de verdad no le importaba. Por lo que sin decir una palabra se dejó llevar por las manos de la pelirroja hasta la puerta de su habitación, dispuesto a disfrutar lo que ella quería ofrecerle.

Se levantó de la cama, se quitó el condón y haciéndole un nudo, lo arrojó al cesto de basura. Regresó la vista y observó el rostro de la pelirroja que dormía en su cama. La miró con indiferencia, diciéndose que debía de deshacerse de ella lo antes posible y conseguir otro tipo de mujeres.

Quizá rubias.

Pero nunca morenas.

Y mucho menos azabaches.

Se puso un pantalón de lino color blanco, y Salió de su habitación procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando las mujeres dormían en su cama, regularmente se ponían en un intento de parecer seductoras y coquetas, cuando sólo obtenían un adjetivo calificativo de parte de él: RIDÍCULAS.

Así que sí, entre menos ruido hiciera sería mucho mejor.

Tomando los sobres que estaban en la encimera, comenzó a separarlos, hasta que se encontró con un sobre color dorado con un moño de un color más oscuro.

Se sentó en su sillón minimalista, retiró el moño y abrió el papel color crema que había dentro.

 _ **Sobre esta tierra existe una unidad.**_

 _ **El ritmo fluye a través de cada cosa viviente**_

 _ **Las cosas con raíces, troncos y hojas**_

 _ **Las cosas con caparazón, aletas y pieles**_

 _ **Las cosas con alas con las cuales vuelan**_

 _ **Las cosas que gatean y luego caminan**_

 _ **Cada cosa debe comer, respirar y descansar**_

 _ **Cada cosa ser buscar y ser buscada**_

 _ **Cada uno tiene un principio y un propósito a cumplir**_

 _ **Y a cada uno un fin y un nuevo comienzo.**_

 _ **Te invitamos a iniciar ese nuevo comienzo junto a nosotros**_

 _ **Sango & Miroku **_

_**Tokio, Diciembre de 2015**_

Inconscientemente sonrió por su amigo, y pensó que era feliz por él. Que Sango sabría qué hacer con él y estaba seguro que ambos serían muy felices porque eran LA pareja. Ésa de la que pocas veces se había escuchado hablar y que estaba de acuerdo con que no todas las personas vivían para ver o ser partícipes de ese tipo de amor.

Su mirada se oscureció.

No era momento para pensar en el amor. Mucho menos de evocar recuerdos del pasado.

Continuó leyendo hasta que su azulina mirada se ubicó en el nombre de la madrina.

Se quedó helado.

No solo porque en el nombre de la madrina estaba el que tanto había querido olvidar después de tantos años.

Sino por el que estaba a un lado, confirmando quien sería el padrino.

 _ **Kagome Higurashi & Bankotsu Uchiha**_

Su cerebro se desconectó unos momentos, diciéndose una y otra vez que debía de ser un error y que su vista le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Le dio una mirada despectiva al sobre y tomó su celular de la mesilla de la sala.

Buscó entre los contactos, hasta que encontró el nombre de Jakotsu. Se llevó el artefacto al oído, y después del tercer timbrazo, escuchó la afeminada voz tan característica de su hermano.

— _¿Hola?_

— _Dime que Miroku y Sango están jodidamente bromeando._

El castaño al otro lado del teléfono, maldecía internamente. Se iba a armar la gorda. Bankotsu se había enterado por lo que contestó con voz nerviosa:

— _Les dije que era una mala idea, pero ya sabes cómo son de cabezones. Sango quería que su mejor amiga fuera su madrina y Miroku que su primo fuese el padrino, así que tuvieron una acalorada discusión sobre quienes serían o no los padrinos, pero al final de estar separados por tres días se abrazaron, se besaron y concordaron que les importaba una mierda lo que ustedes pensaran, ya que era su boda. Así que salieron, fueron a diseñar las malditas invitaciones y ése fue el resultado. Lo siento, Onii-chan._

Cuando por fin soltó toda su perorata, el castaño pudo respirar, dándose cuenta de que su hermano no había dicho nada de ello. Se lo imaginó tensando la mandíbula y cerrando los ojos para contener su furia.

— _Onii-chan, ¿estás ahí?_

Después de unos momentos lo escuchó suspirar.

— _Sinceramente, esto es una mierda._

— _Lo sé, Onii-chan. ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

— _No puedo dejar a Sango y a Miroku plantados en su boda, aunque se lo merezcan como la mierda. No me lo perdonarían jamás._

— _¿Y entonces?_

— _Creo que haremos que ésta metida de pata valga la pena. Nos vemos, Jakotsu._

— _Nos vemos, Banki._

Colgó e inmediatamente se sintió muy mal por lo que debía de estar pasando su hermano, por lo que buscando entre sus contactos el nombre de Sango, le mandó un breve mensaje.

 _Bankotsu ya lo sabe. Habrá problemas._

Se dijo a sí mismo que quizás exageraba, pero por el tono frío y oscuro que había utilizado el pelinegro antes de cortar la llamada, estaba seguro de que habría un montón de cosas emocionantes y peligrosas que pasarían en ésa boda.

* * *

—¿Estas segura de ello, Kagome?- cuestionó una pelicorta vestida con una minifalda y un top, mientras miraba a su amiga con preocupación.

La morena suspiró y tomando un sorbo de su café, mientras le devolvía la mirada a una de sus mejores amigas.

—La verdad es que no. Pero no puedo hacer como si ésa invitación no hubiera pasado por el maldito buzón.

Yura Sakagasami la miró con algo parecido a la compasión. Tomó su mano y dándole un suave apretón, le preguntó:

—¿Y cuándo te vas?

—Mañana en la tarde tomaré un vuelo a Washington. Quiero visitar a Ayame, a Koga y a Shippo antes de irme a Los Ángeles.

La pelicorta miró a la azabache por sobre su taza de café y cruzando las piernas enfundadas en sus largas botas de cuero, negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que esto es una estupidez- admitió.

La peli azabache soltó un gemido mientras se cubría la cara con las manos. Mientras miraba a su amiga le dio la sensación que parecía un animal enjaulado. De verdad estaba haciendo alusión al nombre de Kagome y sintió su dolor como si fuera suyo.

Kagome estaba en la puerta de su casa, arrastrando una pesada maleta. Sacó su celular y llamó a un taxi para que la llevara al aeropuerto.

Se ajustó la bufanda gris al cuello, ya que hacia bastante frío y se miró los pies enfundados en unas botas de pana negras. Se ajustó el jersey y la chamarra de cuero color blanco. Tembló un poco ya que unos simples jeans no ayudaban mucho con el frío en sus piernas.

Suspiró y apagó la luz. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y metió la llave en el bolso que llevaba al hombro. Como había supuesto, la nieve comenzaba a caer del cielo de la ciudad de Nueva York. Abrió una sombrilla y cruzó la calle, para posteriormente cerrarla y subirse al taxi que la estaba esperando al otro lado de la calle.

—Al aeropuerto, por favor.

El hombre tras el volante asintió y arrancó el coche.

Kagome se encontraba con la cabeza recargada en el cristal de la ventana, y mientras veía la ciudad, los anuncios, las **luces navideñas** parpadeando y los altos edificios, no podía sacarse la pregunta que le había estado rondando en la cabeza desde que abrió el sobre.

 _¿Qué sería de Bankotsu?_

Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en el asiento de cuero, mientras escuchaba Jingle Bell Rock en la radio.

Sopesó sus recuerdos un rato, rememorando como se sentían sus brazos rodeándola, sus risas, su ceño fruncido por sus caprichos, sus besos.

Se despertó de su ensoñación con el claxon de un coche tras ellos, y se percató de que ya iban a llegar al aeropuerto.

Frotó sus manos con ansiedad, tratando de darles calor de ésa manera.

Faltaban diez días para noche buena, pero quería estar en la ciudad para pasar tiempo con su familia.

Extrañaba la comida de su madre, las pláticas con su padre, jugar videojuegos con Souta, e incluso los relatos sin sentido del abuelo.

Ya hasta podía sentir el olor de las galletas de su madre siendo sacadas del horno.

Su estómago hizo ruido y el chófer levantó la vista del asiento delantero y la observó con una sonrisa. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa con las mejillas rojas al hombre con cabello, bigote y barba blanca frente a ella.

Se le hizo extrañamente familiar, pero no le tomó importancia, ya que era un poco tarde para que fuera a registrar el equipaje. Sacó su cartera del bolso y le entregó al hombre un billete de cincuenta dólares, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, abría la puerta para bajar y sacaba su maleta mientras decía:

—Gracias, quédese con el cambio.

Cerró la puerta, y si hubiese regresado la mirada o hubiera puesto más atención, hubiera escuchado al hombre que la miraba con una sonrisa en los ojos y le decía:

—Tu vida estará a punto de cambiar, Kagome.

* * *

—Kagome, Kagome.

Escuchó que la llamaban y sonrió mientras bajaba del avión y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa al ver a Shippo corriendo hacia ella con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y con los brazos extendidos hacia ella.

Soltó su maleta y lo tomó en brazos mientras que Ayame y Koga veían a su hijo y le sonreían.

Le encantaba venir a ver Ayame y a su familia.

Después de que salieron de la escuela y su enamorada amiga le soltara la bomba de que se casaría con Koga, se sorprendió un poco por la rapidez con la que habían decidido todo, pero con una sonrisa, los apoyó incondicionalmente en todas sus luchas desde que se mudaron de Tokio. Además, desde que Shippo había nacido, se había convertido en un pilar y en una tía muy alcahueta para el pequeño, que esperaba con ansias sus visitas.

Bajó al pequeño de seis años de sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Mira cuanto haz crecido— susurró en el oído del pequeño, que reía a carcajadas.

—Tía Kag, ¿traes nuestro secreto?— cuchicheó el pelirrojo en su oído solo para que ella pudiera oírlo y que sus padres que estaban unos pasos más allá no se enteraran de que su tía Kag le daba dotaciones de azúcar y paletas cuando venía

La oji chocolate le guiñó un ojo, lo que provocó que el crío sonriera encantado.

Lo tomó de la mano, y arrastrando su pesada maleta, se dirigió con sus amigos que la esperaban para darle un caluroso abrazo.

—Me alegro mucho que tuvieras tiempo de venir— dijo la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos

—¿Bromeas? ¿Y no traerle a mi sobrino su regalo de navidad? ¡Qué clase de tía crees que soy!—exclamó la peli azabache mientras le devolvía a su amiga el abrazo.

Koga las miró con una expresión de ternura. Frente a él estaban las mujeres que más quería en la vida y que lo habían ayudado a salir de un infierno.

Miró a su esposa con amor, y bajó la vista un poco para contemplar a la peli azabache que hablaba rápidamente con su esposa y abrazaba a Shippo con un brazo, y con el otro izaba la maleta mientras se encaminaban al auto de la familia Wolf.

Si bien una vez pensó que estaba enamorado de la azabache, su amor por su querida pelirroja fue más fuerte y con su perseverancia pudo conquistarlo y robarle cada parte de su corazón. No se arrepentía de las decisiones que había tomado y con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro preguntó:

—¿Acaso no hay abrazo para mí?

Las mujeres que iban tres metros por delante de él, se giraron, y la azabache por fin prestándole atención, soltó la maleta y la mano de Shippo, para posteriormente correr hacia él y saltar mientras el moreno la atrapaba en sus brazos.

—Hola, Koga.

—Hola, Kagome— respondió el moreno con una sonrisa, y bajó a su amiga para encontrarse a su esposa que los miraba con una mueca en el rostro, pero con una sonrisa en los ojos.

—¿Sabes? Si no supiera que le importas una mierda a Kagome, estaría bastante celosa en este momento.

Kagome se carcajeó al escucharla y miró a Koga que tenía una sonrisa tenue en los labios.

—Ouch—. murmuró el moreno, e hizo ademán como si el comentario le hubiese dolido, después abrió los brazos y le sonrió — Ven aquí.

Ayame se carcajeó al escucharle y se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo para besarlo con ardor.

Kagome sonrió y escuchó a Shippo con una carcajada a punto de brotar de su boca, cuando lo vio taparse los ojos y hacer muecas de asco en los labios, para después mirar entre sus manos con una sonrisa.

—Hagan eso en su habitación, cochinos.

Los Wolf se separaron y sonrieron ante las ocurrencias de su hijo.

Kagome se dijo que cuando ella tuviera una familia, sería tan feliz como sus amigos.

Era una promesa.

—Sinceramente, esto es una mierda— dijo Koga, mientras se llevaba las manos al pelo ajustando su coleta.

Kagome sonrió, mientras desparramaba las albóndigas del espagueti por el plato sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Lo mismo dijo Yura.

—Cariño, no puedes hacer como si los últimos seis años no hubiesen pasado. Será un asco para ti— señaló la pelirroja, apuntándole con su tenedor, mientras se percataba de que su hijo había comido demasiado deprisa. Estaba seguro que había asaltado la maleta de Kagome en busca de golosinas.

La morena suspiró y levantó la vista, mirándolos con dolor. Solo pocas personas conocían la razón del dolor en los ojos de la azabache y estaban orgullosos de ser de los pocos que la apoyaban en todo lo que ella decidiera.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar a Sango. Es su día especial.

Los Wolf omitieron el hecho de que Bankotsu era un reconocido empresario ahí en Washington. Estaban al tanto del estado emocional de la chica, por lo que evitaban lo más que podían el tema.

—De verdad quisiéramos ir contigo, pero el viaje cuesta mucho dinero y somos tres cabezas que alimentar- dijo Koga, mirándola con una disculpa no dicha por sus labios.

La azabache se encogió de hombros y les sonrió.

—No se preocupen, estaré bien.

Sólo esperaba que si continuaba diciéndoselo una y otra vez a sí misma, de verdad se cumpliera.

Ésa misma tarde, Kagome arrastraba su maleta por el aeropuerto de nuevo. Koga y Ayame venían tras ella, mientras que Shippo venia agarrado de su mano con fuerza. El niño estaba inusualmente callado, por lo que se detuvo y se agachó a un lado de él, acariciándole el cabello.

—¿Pasa algo Shippo? ¿estás bien?— cuestionó la morena.

Los ojos del pequeño se llenaron de lágrimas y la abrazó con fuerza.

—No quiero que te vayas, Kag— susurró él.

La respuesta le rompió el corazón a la oji chocolate, que le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y le susurró al oído:

—Te prometo que volveré en cuanto regrese de Tokio, ¿me prometes que me esperaras?— le preguntó la morena con una sonrisa, intentando retener las lágrimas y ofreciéndole su dedo meñique. Solo las promesas de meñiques contaban.

—Lo prometo— susurró el niño mientras le daba un apretón con su dedito, sellando la promesa de meñiques.

—Dejé un regalo en tu habitación, atrás de la pista de carros— susurró la chica en el oído del niño.

El crío se carcajeó al escucharla. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mirada y le sonrió.

—Gracias Kag, te extrañaré.

Los Wolf los miraban enternecidos, pero no se percataron de una azulina mirada que miraba a la azabache con atención y anhelo.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Bankotsu al encontrarse en el mismo lugar que él a Kagome, después de tantos años.

Empuñó las manos y se dio media vuelta para que la azabache no lo mirara. Sería lo mejor.

Escuchó que le decían:

—Cariño, si no dejas que Kagome se vaya, va a perder el vuelo.

Vio a una pelirroja abrazarla con fuerza, y a un moreno que se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba un tiempo más largo que lo debido. Apretó la mandíbula y se dio media vuelta, no queriendo admitirse a sí mismo la desagradable sensación que se arremolinaba en su estómago al verla abrazada por otro hombre.

La escuchó despedirse, y la vio acercarse a entregar su boleto, cuando escuchó que le decían

—Señorita, ése vuelo acaba de partir.

La miró cambiar su mirada por una de incredulidad y gritar con voz chillona

—¡Eso no puede ser posible!

—Señorita, la hora ha pasado. El vuelo de las 6:35 ya despegó. Lo siento- dijo el hombre uniformado que recibía los boletos.

Cuando escuchó la voz, miró a su boleto y se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

A) La primera es que le había tocado estar en el mismo avión que la azabache.

B) La segunda era que el avión había despegado y ambos se habían quedado en Washington.

No pudo controlar la maldición que salió de sus labios en voz alta.

Miró a la espalda de ella que se tensó tras el sonido.

Sólo una persona tenía esa voz al maldecir, y la conocía perfectamente. Por lo que girándose, se encontró con el moreno de larga trenza que era dueño de sus sueños, sus pesadillas y sus recuerdos.

Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos, y un escalofrío bajó por su cuerpo, al ver la sonrisa ladeada del moreno, y la expresión que oscura que pasó por sus ojos al contemplarla.

No supo por qué, pero recordó uno de los refranes de su madre.

 _Pueblo chico, infierno grande._

Sip, definitivamente el dicho de su madre era completamente cierto y esa mirada solo traía problemas.

 _Linitha-chan*_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente cap :* , que estén bien**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el "Reto: Naughty Christmas 2015" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor". Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la historia es mía y está prohibido plagiar historias._**

 _ **Acá estoy de nuevo, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y que haya un prospero año nuevo, que hayan comido perdices y recibido muchos regalos.**_

 ** _La pareja es BankKag, así que si no te gusta la pareja, te invito a que te abstengas de hacer un comentario ofensivo._**

 ** _Puede haber OoC._**

 ** _Espero que me dejen un review comentando qué les pareció el cap (son gratis, dejen muchos, codos XD )_**

 ** _Sin más, les dejo una canción (que tampoco es mía) para que la escuchen mientras leen el capítulo:_**

* * *

 ** _Touch and Go- Ed Sheeran_**

 _Así que si me decido por (estar contigo) un poco más de tiempo,_  
 _cuando esté en casa,_  
 _podemos hablar de los obstáculos de la carretera._  
 _Sí dices que sí,_  
 _yo lo pararía todo,_  
 _mi corazón jugaría su papel,_  
 _y actuaría como si nunca se hubiera roto._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Kagome miró con incredulidad al moreno que se hallaba en frente de sus ojos. Grabó a fuego en su memoria ésa expresión arrogante que en el pasado tantas veces la había vuelto loca para dar paso a lo siguiente: negación.

Se negó a pensar que Bankotsu y ella estaban en el mismo lugar, y que al parecer por su maldición, en el mismo vuelo. Sintió el pánico arremolinándose en sus entrañas y bajo la mirada del moreno, sólo pudo hacer una cosa.

Dejó su maleta en el suelo y corrió con todas las fuerzas que le daban sus piernas. Escuchó a Ayame, a Koga y a Shippo gritarle, pero no paró de correr.

En su mente, sólo había un lugar potencial en donde ocultarse y que Bankotsu no se atrevería a entrar o al menos esperaba que no lo hiciera: el baño de mujeres.

* * *

El moreno deslizó su mirada por la loca mujer que había salido corriendo como una posesa hacia quién sabe dónde.

Halando su maleta, se acercó a la de la oji marrón y estaba a punto de levantarla del suelo, cuando vio que el hombre moreno de ojos celestes le apartaba la mano con brusquedad.

El oji azul lo miró fríamente, ignorando el impulso que tenia de golpearlo en la barbilla hasta que perdiese el sentido.

Escuchó el llanto del niño pelirrojo, que al parecer también sacó de su lucha de miradas con él al oji celeste. Podía escuchar que le decía:

—¿Qué tiene Kag, papá?

Su cuerpo se relajó un poco. Sabía que el niño no era de ella por los cabellos rojizos, pero la tensión en su estómago provocada por el hombre no era algo que podía olvidar.

Inconscientemente buscó con la mirada a la morena preguntándose qué demonios le había pasado para salir corriendo como alma que la lleva el diablo.

Regresó la vista al moreno tras él, que en vano intentaba consolar al crío.

Chasqueó la lengua.

Los mocosos sólo daban problemas.

Recordaba cuantas veces habían peleado él y Kagome cuando eran una pareja.

Cuando se dio cuenta del rumbo que estaban llevando sus pensamientos, maldijo. No en vano había alejado su mente de la azabache todos estos años. Se decía constantemente a sí mismo, que todo era un error y que no debía dejarse de llevar por los recuerdos de los que él y la chica eran protagonistas.

Al verse ignorado, tomó su maleta, y posteriormente se sentó en una de las sillas y se dedicó a una sola cosa: esperar.

* * *

— ¿Qué demonios pasó ahí afuera, mujer? — dijo Ayame, mientras abría la puerta de los sanitarios de las mujeres, encontrándose a Kagome en las baldosas del suelo, abrazándose las piernas con la cara hundida entre las rodillas.

 _"La madre que la parió",_ pensó Ayame

— Kagome— la llamó de nuevo.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, parecía que la azabache se volvía más pálida con cada minuto que pasaba, lo que la descolocó por completo. Ella nunca había visto a Kagome en ese estado.

Le partía el alma que su amiga estuviera en shock, después de ver al hombre con el que tantos encuentros habían temido ver luego de tanto tiempo. Por lo que armándose de valor, que estaba segura que no tenía cuando había entrado en ése baño, se acercó a Kagome.

Se agachó junto a ella y al ver su mirada perdida, la abofeteó.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó con preocupación.

— ¿Acabas de abofetearme? — cuestionó la morena con incredulidad y una marca roja pintada en el rostro.

— El sueño de mi vida— se mofó la pelirroja y le dio una sonrisa con todos los dientes al ver su cara desconcertada — ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Sin mencionar el cachetadón que me acabas de dar, sí, supongo que estoy bien— respondió la oji chocolate abrazándose las piernas con uno de sus delgados brazos mientras que con la otra mano se sobaba la mejilla.

Ayame golpeaba fuerte.

Levantó la vista y la encontró agachada a su lado. Sin poder controlarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por lo que se arrojó al hombro de su amiga y lloró.

Descargó su frustración mientras la oji verde le daba palabras tranquilizadoras y le decía que todo estaría bien.

Hipó, y limpiándose los ojos con las mangas del jersey, suspiró.

Se estaba haciendo una melodramática amante de los suspiros últimamente.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — dijo Ayame con voz suave.

La morena sólo asintió, y cuando se sintió un poco mejor de lo que había afirmado, comenzó a despotricar contra el moreno.

— ¿Qué se cree el cara de muermo ése que puede aparecer de la nada y pensar que puede hacer lo que le da su regalada gana?

— Cariño, lo pusiste bastante fácil—señaló la pelirroja.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? — replicó la azabache. Su mala leche estaba queriendo salir con demasiadas ansias.

— Kagome, escondiéndote en el baño y que el tipo se dé cuenta de lo mucho que aún te afecta, es como una motivación para su ego. ¿A qué es arrogante? — decía la oji esmeralda, calentando los humos de la azabache logrando que ésta asintiera a regañadientes.

— ¿Y qué sugieres que haga, entonces?

— Carpe diem, cariño. Vive el momento y que no te afecte lo que ese cavernícola ególatra te diga o lo que pueda provocar en ti. Venga. Saca tus armas de mujer y demostrémosle a ese patán lo que hace una mujer que ya supero a su hombre— contestó la pelirroja con pasión. Su sueño feminista estaba en los cielos.

— ¿Armas de mujer? Ayame, por si no recuerdas, tengo la gracia de un pato caminante— señaló la azabache.

La pelirroja se enfadó. No podía creer que su amiga tan buena, tan comprensiva, tan amable, fuera desechada en pedazos por lo que pensaba un neandertal. A excepción de ciertas personas, a veces creía que odiaba a los hombres. Se dijo que si la morena volvía a aguijonear su autoestima, la abofetearía de nuevo. Y que si el oji azul seguía provocando en su amiga tantos nervios como para caer enferma, lo patearía en las bolas.

Y lo disfrutaría. Vaya que lo haría.

— Venga, vamos a ir afuera, a resolver lo de tu vuelo y podrás llegar a tu casa para alejarte de ese muermo, como tú lo llamas, y podrás respirar en paz. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer. Te iras de Washington esta noche y acabaremos con ésta estupidez de una vez por todas.

— ¿Estás loca? — gritó la azabache.

— Estaré loca pero aun así lo harás— afirmó la pelirroja y con una sonrisa, ayudó a que la azabache se lavara la cara y cuando su cara no parecía tan hinchada, la empujó hacia la puerta.

Se enfrentarían a Bankotsu de una vez por todas.

* * *

Koga levantó la vista, encontrándose con su mujer y Kagome. La pelirroja llevaba una sonrisa escalofriante pintada en el rostro, y la morena tenía los ojos un poco hinchados.

Quiso golpear con todas sus fuerzas al tipo de larga trenza que estaba sentado muy tranquilo mensajeando en su teléfono.

No se merecía a Kagome.

Suspiró y se acercó a ambas, pasando un brazo por la cintura de la oji verde y el otro por los hombros de la azabache.

Cuando levantó la vista, se dio cuenta de que el moreno apretaba el teléfono entre sus manos y miraba con furia el brazo que estaba sobre la azabache.

Dirigió su vista de reojo a Kagome, que no se había percatado del intercambio de miradas que daba el moreno. Se dijo a sí mismo que él también había experimentado por la sensación de posesión con su mujer, y que de alguna manera entendía.

Sintió lastima por el pobre bastardo, pero no tanta. Así que apretó su agarre sobre la morena y le dio una sonrisa inocente al oji azul, que le dirigía una mirada embravecida.

Lo escaneó con la mirada, y se dijo que Uchiha tenía una apariencia demasiado estirada para Kagome.

Ella era una mujer amable, hogareña y dulce.

Nada que ver con el hombre de facciones duras, que estaba vestido con un carísimo traje gris de Armani y llevaba un reloj, que apostaba por la mesada de Shippo, que era un Rólex.

Bajó ambos brazos, cuando vio que su esposa, su hijo y su mejor amiga se dirigían a reprogramar los vuelos.

Se recargó en una de las columnas del lugar, no quitando su vista del moreno. Bankotsu le regresaba una mirada altanera, en la que confirmaba que estaría listo para una pelea en caso de que fuese necesario.

Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Lo que menos necesitaba Kagome ahora mismo, era entrar en una crisis nerviosa. Bastante impresiones y corajes había hecho ése día.

Escuchó que su mujer y la morena hacían alboroto, por lo que acercándose, pudo escuchar a la morena murmurar:

— ¿Cómo que no hay ningún maldito vuelo disponible?

— Señorita, mantenga la calma, por favor— intentaba tranquilizarla la mujer de la aerolínea. Cosa que fue en vano, ya que la azabache se enervó aún más.

— ¿Cómo quiere que mantenga la maldita calma si ya no hay un jodido vuelo a Los Ángeles? — chilló la morena.

— Debe entender que por éstas épocas es mejor reservar un vuelo con tiempo, señorita— dijo la rubia mujer, que movía las manos nerviosamente.

Bankotsu vio como el equipo de seguridad se movía a toda velocidad, y se acercaban a la chica que estaba haciendo un escándalo provocando que todos la vieran, aparte de que estaba aterrorizando a la mujer.

En contra de lo que le decía su cerebro, siguió sus instintos, y rápidamente ya se encontraba a un lado de la morena que despotricaba a diestra y siniestra.

Miró la cara de pánico de la vendedora y la tomó del brazo.

Ésa acción provocó que los ojos castaños le prestaran atención y que se callara la boca de una jodida vez.

Cuando la chica lo miró, sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo y le sacaran el aire de los pulmones.

Kagome se veía bien.

Demasiado bien para su gusto.

La oji marrón observaba su mano, impertérrita. Como si la estuviera tocando un extraterrestre. Frunció el ceño, y regresó su mirada retadora a la mujer, que tenía el auricular en el oído, y que estaba segura de que estaba llamando a ésos tipos de seguridad que normalmente tenían el tamaño de un jugador de futbol americano.

Los esperó con desafío.

No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué estaba tan molesta con la mujer, pero le habían entrado unas ganas enormes de jalarla de esos rizos rubios y arrancarle las extensiones del cabello.

Ignoró el delicioso calor que se estaba propagando por su cuerpo, por la mano en la que el moreno la sostenía.

Si bien se había tensado, sabía que Bankotsu no le haría daño mientras estuvieran rodeados de gente.

Se dijo a sí misma que ya había perdido su vuelo, su paciencia y su humor. Así que con una fuerza que sus amigos y el moreno no previeron, se abalanzó sobre el mostrador, alcanzando a la mujer rubia que chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

Haló del cabello de la mujer con fuerza, mientras que la rubia le arañaba los brazos.

Sintió la adrenalina y la euforia correr por sus venas, pero no le duró mucho, ya que la desgraciada había oprimido el botón de seguridad.

Le jaló el cabello con mayor fuerza, provocando que la mujer soltara chillidos sin sentido diciendo que estaba loca y tenía problemas mentales.

Sintió su cuerpo ser levantado por unos brazos extrañamente familiares.

Miró de reojo a Bankotsu, que la observaba con furia. Sonrió y agitó entre sus manos, un mechón rubio artificial, provocando que la mujer la mirara con odio.

Escuchó pasos, y sintió que era arrebatada de los brazos del moreno, por un hombre alto, calvo y con una complexión del tamaño de un camión de carga.

Comenzó a patalear con fuerza, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

— Suéltenme, ¡maldita sea! — gritaba la morena con todas sus fuerzas. Sólo recibió un apretón más fuerte que hizo que sus huesos crujieran y gritara, pero esta vez de dolor.

El moreno sintió la furia correr por sus venas al oír el crujido y los gemidos de dolor de Kagome. Por lo que dejó la maleta en el suelo, y acercándose al guardia, que ya lo veía venir y soltó a Kagome, haciendo que el frágil cuerpo se estrellara contra el suelo, le soltó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas.

De repente se vio envuelto en una pelea, como las que no tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Liberó sus frustraciones, golpeando al enorme hombre con todas sus fuerzas.

Le propinó un puñetazo en la barbilla, luego otro en el estómago.

Sintió que el hombre se dejaba caer en contra de él, para aplastarlo, pero fue más ágil, y rodó por el suelo.

Se puso de pie, y se limpió la sangre que le corría por la barbilla, provocado por uno de los golpes del guardia, cuando sintió venir más pasos.

De pronto escuchó a la oji marrón gritar, viendo que la estaban tomando de los hombros para sacarla del establecimiento.

De mala gana, regresó la mirada al enorme hombre que estaba agachado en el suelo y respiraba con dificultad.

No sentía lástima por él.

Cuando sintió unos brazos agarrar sus hombros, se giró para propinarle un golpe al que se atreviera a tocarlo, pero se encontró con el oji celeste que lo miraba preocupado, y señalaba a la loca impulsiva que los guardias de seguridad habían sacado momentos atrás.

Rechinando los dientes, aceptó la silenciosa petición del moreno.

Tomó su maleta del asa, levantó del suelo la de la azabache, y con aire digno salió escuchando todo el alboroto que había dejado atrás.

* * *

— ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios fue eso? — exclamó el moreno enojado.

Observaba cada uno de los gestos de la azabache, y casi sonrió cuando vio la sonrisa traviesa de ésta, mientras agitaba una y otra vez la extensión de cabello rubio entre sus manos.

— Cariño, eso fue jodidamente psicópata. No me extrañaría que no te dejen viajar en avión de nuevo— señaló la pelirroja, que tenía a su hijo en sus brazos, que observaba a Kagome con incredulidad pero con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

— A que le arranqué un buen mechón— se mofó la azabache al levantar el pedazo de cabello y sonreír como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

— Sí, cuidado con la loca de mierda— dijo Koga con una sonrisa.

El moreno aun lo miraba con desconfianza, pero se dijo que no era tan malo después de todo.

— ¿Cómo viajaras ahora, Kag? — preguntó el niño.

Parecía que el pequeño Shippo era la voz de la razón, porque nadie se había percatado del pequeño detalle. Al escucharlo, la morena palideció considerablemente y comenzó a mover las manos nerviosamente. Se mordió el labio y comenzó a conjeturar un plan en su cabeza.

— Ella vendrá conmigo— dijo el oji azul.

Al escucharlo hablar con voz ronca y tan seguro de sí mismo, se enfureció.

— De ninguna maldita manera-—gritó la azabache. Estaba demasiado alterada y eso no le estaba haciendo para nada bien a sus nervios de loca, que parecían que podrían estallar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Por qué no? — cuestionó el moreno con furia. Odiaba que lo contradijeran. Ella sabía eso, joder.

— No pienso buscar un viaje alternativo contigo. Necesito llegar a Los Ángeles antes de ocho días. Mi vuelo a Japón es ése día, y prefiero muerta, a estar encerrada en un auto contigo por horas y horas— respondió la oji chocolate.

— ¡Ni que fuera un secuestrador o un asesino! — gruñó el oji azul.

— ¡Ni que me conocieras tan bien como para subirme días en un auto contigo! — gritó la mujer.

El moreno apretó los puños

— Tu jodida película preferida es el señor de los anillos. Te encanta tener el control de todo. Cocinas horrible y te encanta leer. Te gusta la acción pero estás loca por un romance. Eres impulsiva, amas los dulces y te comportas como una cría cuando te da la gana. Así que no me digas que jodidamente no te conozco, porque ambos sabemos que no es así— gritó el moreno, perdiendo los estribos.

Kagome parpadeó sorprendida.

No creía que Bankotsu recordara tantas cosas de ella.

Su estúpido corazón comenzó a bombear más fuerte, pero aplacó la sensación, diciéndose a sí misma que era una casualidad que el moreno se acordara de tantas cosas.

Los amigos de la chica, que se habían mantenido al margen, le dieron una mirada a la morena por el arranque de furia de ambos.

Koga la miraba con desaprobación, mientras que Ayame la veía con un extraño brillo en los ojos. La pelirroja era muy perceptiva, y sabía que entre toda ésa negación y furia que ambos tenían, parecía que aún se querían profundamente. Por lo que le hizo una seña a la azabache de que se acercara.

La chica obedeció y se aproximó a ella.

— Cariño, sabes que lo necesitas— le señaló.

— ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con él ni deberle nada! — dijo la azabache, haciendo un berrinche.

Ayame rodó los ojos.

— No te estoy pidiendo que te cases con él. Es un jodido viaje Kagome. Supongo que ambos llevan el mismo destino y creo que sería más sano para ambos que se hagan compañía.

— ¿Y no dijiste que todos los malditos hombres eran iguales y se merecían una patada en las bolas? — murmuró la azabache con exasperación.

— Oye— gritó Koga, mientras que Shippo soltaba una carcajada.

— Cariño, sabes que te amo— le dijo Ayame a Koga con cariño. Regresó la mirada a ella y replicó: — También te dije que vivieras el momento. ¿Qué no ves que éste puede ser el jodido viaje de tu vida?

La azabache negó con la cabeza.

Sus amigos estaban logrando convencerla y ella no quería ceder a viajar con el moreno. Era como un suicidio, como activar una bomba estando encerrado en un búnker sin salida.

— ¡Deja de ser tan cabezota mujer, es solo un viaje! — exclamó el moreno con exasperación. Le estaba colmando la paciencia, la cual era poca.

Decidió por una vez hacerle caso a Ayame.

Sabía que saldría lastimada, pero por una vez silenció todas las advertencias de su mente.

Viviría el momento.

Y si eso significaba pasar más de tres días en el auto encerrada con el moreno, lo haría.

De verdad lo haría.

Respiró hondo y dijo en un susurro:

— Está bien.

El moreno asintió y sacó su teléfono.

Comenzó a hacer llamadas mientras que Ayame y ella cuchicheaban sobre el regalo de Shippo. Koga las observaba sin decir palabra, ya que tenía a su hijo sobre sus hombros y lo jalaba para ir a comprar un jugo.

La azabache ignoraba a la euforia que se arremolinaba en su estómago cada vez que veía de reojo al moreno hablar por teléfono.

Con el tiempo sus duras facciones se habían hecho más atractivas y ése traje le sentaba de maravilla. No perdía el toque arrogante que tenía.

Pasada media hora, vieron a un hombre bajito salir de una camioneta Dodge de cuatro puertas, que se acercó a Bankotsu y le entregó las llaves.

Lo escuchó decir:

— Gracias Mukotsu.

O algo como eso.

Le hizo una inclinación de cabeza para que se subiera, y con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho a toda velocidad, tomó su maleta y se la pasó al moreno, rozando sus manos en el proceso.

Se ruborizó un poco, y si el oji azul se dio cuenta, no dijo nada. Lo cual agradeció.

Se acercó a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió, deslizándose en el interior.

Sintió el cuero contra su piel y suspiró.

Sip, premio de suspiros.

Bankotsu cerró la cajuela y abrió la puerta, deslizándose en el asiento del conductor.

Encendió el auto, y cuando estaba a punto de ponerlo en marcha, vio que la azabache se despedía con la mano de sus amigos con lágrimas en los ojos y éstos le devolvían el saludo.

Comenzó a acelerar y observó a la azabache por un buen rato, lo que hizo que ésta se incomodara y le dijera:

— ¿Qué?

— No eres atractiva— le dijo el moreno con burla.

Suspiró.

Sería un largo viaje

 _Linitha-chan*_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente cap :* , que estén bien**_


End file.
